Internal combustion engine distributorless ignition systems utilize a plurality of ignition coils which are energized selectively as a function of engine crankshaft position to fire the correct spark plug. In order to quickly start an engine, the ignition system requires the angular position of the crankshaft within a minimum amount of initial angular rotation of the engine to determine the correct ignition coil to fire.
Typical methods utilize incremental encoders in which the angular position of the crankshaft cannot be determined until a reference mark on a crankshaft mounted target wheel is sensed, identifying a particular absolute crankshaft angular position. This necessitates rotation of the crankshaft by as much as 360.degree..